1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to balloons that can carry a unique personalized message or picture and to a method of making such balloons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helium filled balloons have been used for many years as festive decorations, and often are given out as presents, souvenirs or party favors. Bouquets of balloons often replace bouquets of flowers on special occasions. Additionally, balloons may be incorporated into center pieces or promotional give-aways.
Balloons typically are formed from either latex or a Mylar foil. Latex balloons will stretch considerably in response to forces exerted by the helium or air directed into the balloon under pressure. Mylar foil balloons are less elastic. However, Mylar foil balloons typically have a longer life and are substantially impervious to gas flow. Thus, a foil balloon typically will retain its shape for a longer time than a latex balloon.
Balloons often are printed with fanciful designs or with special messages. However, neither latex balloons nor foil balloons are well suited to conventional printing processes. Thus, balloons typically are printed with specialty messages only in fairly large numbers (i.e., 500 or more). Balloons are not well suited to the various cottage industries of printing that have developed around the printers and copiers that are available in most offices and many homes.
Posters, greeting cards, center pieces and party favors can be made with photographs. For example, favors or center pieces at a class reunion might include photographic excerpts from a yearbook, with each attendee receiving a party favor that includes their own photograph from the yearbook. The technical limitations and costs associates with printing on balloons have prevented balloons from being employed on such personalized displays, and particularly have prevented the use of photographic indicia on balloons.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide balloons with personalized indicia.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide balloons with photographic indicia.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a method for placing personalized indicia, such as photographs on balloons.